Elibe Christmas Fic
by DuffleGamer
Summary: After being quite the grouch on Christmas Eve, Zephiel is visited by a couple of ghosts to help guide him on the right track.


Christmas Elibe Fanfiction

It was the day before Christmas, and things were much colder. Not a creature was stirring, not even a soldier. Or at least, that's how things were supposed to be. Here in Bern, there are no breaks.

"Murdock!" A scream could be heard from the throne room. "Come here this instant!"

A stressed general comes clanging down the hallway, armor flying around as he tried to put it on. Needless to say, he was not prepared to work on Christmas Eve. He finally strapped on his armor before walking into the throne room and kneeling. "Milord, you called?"

"Murdock, I have received a report that at least half of our soldiers have not reported in for their duties. Do you happen to know the cause of this?" Zephiel raised an eyebrow and had a face of contempt.

"Milord, I do not mean any disrespect, but it is Christmas Eve. Many of the soldiers wish to spend Christmas with their families."

"Do you think I care? I don't care what day it is, if you don't show up, that means you are a deserter and will be tried for treason. Am I making myself clear?"

"Milord, y-you can't be-"

"Did I stutter, Murdock? Give the army a new order. If they do not show up within the next hour, they will be tried for treason and will be executed! AM I UNDERSTOOD, GENERAL?"

Murdock gulped and closed his eyes solemnly, "Loud and clear, milord…"

Zephiel waved a hand. "Now leave me, you're not the only one with work to do."

Murdock slowly stood and bowed, walking out of the throne room.

As he left, Zephiel scowled. "Christmas this… Christmas that… What do I care about some dumb holiday? The more time we waste, the more time the humans get to plunge this world into destruction! Those fools do not know what they're dealing with…" He then raises his voice so that the people outside the door can hear. "Bah Humbug!"

Murdock hears this last line from Zephiel and shakes his head, disappointed.

 **That night…**

Zephiel yawned. It had been a long and yet unproductive day. The soldiers did not have nearly the stamina as they had the previous week, and it drove Zephiel insane.

*I don't understand, why is no one working? Do they not understand that our world is in crisis? Or maybe it's because of that dumb holiday…*

"B-brother?" Guinevere quietly walks into the room.

Zephiel turns and sees his sister walk into the room. He breathed, knowing he could finally relax. "Sister, it's good to see you. Ready for your story again?"

"Brother, I've told you that I don't need stories anymore! I'm all grown up…" Guinevere puffed out her cheeks.

Zephiel chuckled. "Of course, of course." Zephiel walked over to his sister. "Then why are you here, Guinevere?"

Guinevere clapped. "I was wondering what we'd be doing for Christmas, brother!"

Zephiel half scowled. "Why, we're working, Guinevere. That is what we always do, no?"

"B-but Brother… it's Christmas! We always have Christmas off… right?"

Zephiel frowned. "No, Sister, we don't. We must keep working, no matter what."

"But Broooother!"

"No buts! We will be doing nothing out of the ordinary this Christmas, alright?"

Guinevere started to tear up before running out of the room, crying. "Ms. Guinevere!" A soldier ran after her.

Zephiel sighed and walked towards his sleeping quarters. He had had enough with this Christmas nonsense and wanted out, so he fell into his bed and slept. An hour passed before some severe weather banging against his window awoke him. He got up and looked at the clock: dead midnight.

"Wind? Oh, how bothersome…" Zephiel walked to the window to close it, but a ball of energy flew in and landed on the floor. Zephiel fell back in shock and stared at the lifeless ball of energy on the floor, before it started to take shape. It formed legs, and then a waist, and then things resembling hands started form. Next came the chest, and the shoulders, and a head with hair. And last, but certainly not least, was the long beard that fell to the figure's waist area. He was formed of solely blue energy and as he opened his eyes, Zephiel immediately noticed the lack of pupils. He spoke in a commanding voice, "ZEPHIEL!"

"W-what? What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

"ZEPHIEL, YOU HAVE SINNED AGAINST YOUR PEOPLE! YOU HAVE LOST THE MEANING OF CHRISTMAS, AND YOU ARE ABOUT TO FALL DOWN A DARK PATH! I, AS ARCHSAGE, AM HERE TO BRING PUNISHMENT DOWN UPON YOU!" Athos said.

"Punishment? What're you gonna do to me, Old Man?" Zephiel scowled.

"TONIGHT, YOU SHALL BE VISITED BY 3 GHOSTS, ALL 3 REPRESENTING A POINT IN THIS TIMELINE! SHOULD YOU PAY HEED, YOU MAY BE SPARED AND WILL LIVE YOUR LIFE IN HAPINESS. SHOULD YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE, HOWEVER…" Athos slammed his staff onto the ground and a portal opened, full of dead spirits. "THEN THE LAND OF THE DEAD WILL WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS. DO NOT FORCE MY HAND, ZEPHIEL. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" In a flash of lightning, Athos's spirit disappeared from sight.

Zephiel was definitely rattled, that was for sure. He shook his head and looked around, no sign or trace of Athos's coming had been left. "I-I… was that a dream? It felt very real…" Zephiel regained his composure and closed the window, before crawling back into his bed.

**Later that night…**

The clock struck an hour past midnight. Zephiel had been tossing and turning, thinking about what had been happening. He woke with a start as a bell chimed 1 AM. He got out of his bed and paced. "That… that ghost, it was just a dream…. Yes, I'm sure of it…." As he said that, a green ball of energy gracefully flies into the room, shimmering with a bright emerald glow. Just like Athos before, the green ball starts to take form, first forming leather boots and legs. The torso followed, with a sword strapped to the figure's side. The chest with a bow and arrow strapped across formed. Last, but most certainly not least was the head, complete with long green hair and a piercing green gaze as she stared at the fallen Zephiel.

"Greetings. I am Lyn of the Lorca. I assume you are Zephiel? It's been so long that I cannot tell."

Zephiel scrambled up onto his feet and nodded quickly. "Y-yes madam, I am King Zephiel ruler of Bern."

Lyn waved a hand and Zephiel was quickly elevated off of his feet. "My my, this is interesting. To think that out of all people you'd be the one I visit."

"Wha!" Zephiel is swept off of his feet. "What are you talking about? I demand an explanation this instant!"

"Oh, but did Athos not come and tell you what was happening? Surely you must remember, Athos is not easily forgettable." The Lyn ghost giggled.

"You mean… that old man? B-but that was but a dream…."

"You may think so, but it was all too real. You of all people know that not everything is what they seem." Lyn waved her hand. "Now, enough idle chatter, let's do what I came here for, shall we?" A portal opened up behind Lyn as she flew backwards into it, taking Zephiel with her.

As Zephiel was drawn into the portal, he screamed out loud…. **Very** loud…. "AAAAAAAAAAUGH! PUT ME DOWN! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

Lyn put a shush sign in front of her lips. "Patience, Zephiel. Do not worry; you'll be safe as long as my magic will hold onto you." The light of the portal brightened as the duo reached the end of the portal, and they came out into a world that seemed all too familiar to Zephiel.

"But wait, this is…"

"Yes, Zephiel. This is still Bern, but we are merely in the past." Lyn waved her hand and the two were in the palace, with four people around a dinner table. One of them looked like a younger version of Zephiel.

"I… remember this night… this is shortly after we had made up, and we were starting to become a family…" Zephiel's hard expression starts to falter. The four were cheery and laughing.

"Father, it's truly great that you and Guinevere have decided to join us for this Christmas Eve dinner. I just want you to know that I greatly appreciate you coming out here." The younger Zephiel said.

"Yes, my son. We may have had our differences in the past, but I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You've done this family some good." Zephiel's father looks to his mother to see her smiling.

"Yeah, it's good to have everyone together again!" The young Guinevere jumps up from her chair and happily claps.

In the distance, you could see the younger Murdock smiling.

"This… this was before I had learned of what my father did…" the current Zephiel started to look a little down. He then shook his head. "No… I must not have doubts… My conviction is true."

Lyn heard this and frowned. She then waved her hand and the scene changed. They were now gathered around a Christmas tree, and Zephiel and Guinevere were getting ready to open their presents.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to see what I got!" Guinevere quickly unwrapped her present and held a small book with a fire symbol on it. "Mama, Papa, what is this?"

"It's a tome, sweetheart. You've always wanted to learn magic, so we decided to give you a magic tome. This one is a fire tome. Since you're new, I don't want you just throwing that thing around willy ni-"

"FIRE! Hahaha!" Guinevere exclaims this word and a ball of fire shoots out of her hand and onto the rug. Zephiel's father quickly stamps out the fire, letting out a heavy sigh. He then turned to Guinevere. "Honey, please don't use that thing in the house! You don't want it to burn down now, do you?"

Guinevere was too busy clapping at the fire she made to notice her father, and her mother was congratulating her. Zephiel's father sighed and turned to Zephiel himself. "Zephiel, open your gift."

Zephiel picked up the gift, which seemed a lot heavier than Guinevere's gift. He slowly unwrapped the gift and revealed a sword, one that radiated great power. "Father, what is-"

"That is the legendary sword of Bern, the Eckesachs. Treat it well, for it is very powerful."

"Father, I do not think I am worthy of this sword… Are you sure of this?" Zephiel looked up at him with a confused face.

"I think you are more than worthy. You are my son and the true heir to the throne, and I have no doubts that you will be a great leader of Bern, one that will launch the people into a golden age." Zephiel's father put a hand on Zephiel's shoulder.

The older Zephiel looked on from above, his hardened expression softening. "I… I can't believe it…. How far has this family been severed? What have I done…"

Lyn's spirit can't do much but sit there in shock of the situation. She knew his life was hard, but this? This was too much… She snapped her fingers and they began to travel back to the present. "Zephiel, I know it is hard, but you must battle through. Two more ghosts will visit you, and I hope you will learn as much from them as you have from me."

Zephiel returned to his room in his bed and woke with a start. He got up and began to pace around. "Was that…. Was that all but a dream? No, that was very real… I can't…" Zephiel put his hands on his head, trying to figure out the situation. His thoughts became jumbled as he tried to contemplate everything that had happened. However, he was pulled straight out of his thoughts as the clock struck 2:00.

Zephiel braced himself for another ghost to appear… but no one came. He opened an eye and looked around. The window was wide open, ready for a ghost to enter, and yet… nothing. He couldn't believe it, it was all a dream! Then how-

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A red spirit flew in through the window and landed with a thud on Zephiel's floor, throwing him back. The spirit quickly took his shape, with robes and a soft, smiling face. The red energy overflowed with him, with most of it seeming to come from his humongous sword. "Greetings, Zephiel! You'd think there'd be better places to sleep than on the floor, no?"

Zephiel scrambled up onto his feet and looked the spirit in the eye. "I wasn't sleeping there, fool, I just fell out of my bed due to the loud racket you made."

"Well, sorry for that, but we have a mission, you and I." He flew behind Zephiel. "I'm sure Lyn has already visited you, no?"

"Yes, that woman has, and I'm sure you're here to take me somewhere else as well?" Zephiel raised an eyebrow as he said this.

The spirit flew in front of Zephiel and started clapping. "You're correct! Ladies and gentlemen, he can be taught!" When he was done clapping, he thrust his sword into the ground and energy flowed out of it at alarming rates, creating a red portal. "Since you're so familiar with this process, why don't you walk in yourself?" The spirit gestured for him to enter. "Oh, and you can call me Eliwood, by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

Zephiel thought he recognized that name, but pushed it aside. He slowly approached the portal with hesitation. "I-I'm not so sure this is a good idea…"

Eliwood groaned. "We don't have all day, man! Fine, let me do it." Eliwood shoved Zephiel into the portal with the butt of the Durandal before flying in after him. Zephiel screeched in surprise and tumbled through the portal.

"It's even more fun the second time, right?" Eliwood smiled at him.

Zephiel hissed at him and tried to gain his composure. As they flew out of the portal, they approached a scene that looked strikingly similar to the current age one.

"This… this isn't a new land, this is Bern! And exactly how I left it, too!" Zephiel scowled.

Eliwood nodded. "Yes, indeed, this is the present time of Bern. However, you may think you know what is happening, but sometimes a different perspective is necessary to truly understand what is happening." Eliwood snapped his fingers and the two traveled to what seemed to be the barracks. A group of soldiers were on their break.

"Geez, what's the big idea? I just wanted to spend Christmas with my family, is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently it is for King Zephiel… That man can be a total sleazebag sometimes…"

Zephiel clenched his fist. "Those infidels! I should have them tried and killed immediately!"

Eliwood raised a hand. "Peace, Zephiel. They're not done."

"You know he wasn't always like this… He used to be a kid who was talented. He cared for us and all of the people. What happened?"

Murdock stepped into the room. "King Zephiel has suffered more than any of you could possibly imagine."

The three soldiers immediately stood up and saluted. "Commander Murdock! W-We didn't mean any disrespect, sir!"

Murdock sighed. "I know. I wish I could spend Christmas with my family as well, but you have to realize that Zephiel has the best of intentions. He just wants to protect us all."

"So you agree with him? You think he is in the right?"

"…No, I do not. But we must continue with our work. If we continue to work, we will at least get more done. We must suffer through these times and follow our liege."

The three soldiers nodded. "Now back to work you three."

"Right." They replied.

Zephiel looked at the scene with a solemn expression. "I… Murdock… I could not have a better commander and friend than you…"

Eliwood gave a small smile and snapped his fingers, once again changing the scene. This time, Guinevere is by herself at the Christmas tree. "Brother… I'm so worried, what has happened to you? You used to be so close, and now…"

Guinevere shed a single tear as she put a present under the tree. On it, had a note that said: "To Zephiel, with love. From, Guinevere." She read the note again and burst into tears.

"Guinevere, I'm so sorry!" Zephiel tried to yell at her.

"I'm sorry Zephiel, but she cannot see nor hear you. She is merely an illusion of what has currently been."

Zephiel has a devastated expression on his face. "I don't understand, what is happening? How could everything go so wrong?"

Eliwood no longer had a happy expression on his face, but one of sadness. "There is one more scene that I must show you." He snapped his fingers and the scene changed. This time, Brunya was holding a present close to her chest. It had a note saying: "To Zephiel." She seemed hesitant in her step, as if she was confused on what to do. She kept shifting her direction, not going too much forward in one or the other.

"Oh Zephiel… I wish you'd tell me what's wrong… I just wish to help…" Brunya, looked incredibly worried, started moving away from the throne room, looking disappointed.

"What? I don't… I don't understand…" Zephiel turned to Eliwood. "You! Explain!"

Eliwood shook his head. "I'm sorry, but my time is up. You must find the meaning of this scene yourself. Look deep within yourself, and the answer will be there. Goodbye, Zephiel." He snapped his fingers.

"No, wait!" It was too late. Zephiel was already back in his bed, awoken with a start once again. He looked around, this time no longer in confusion, but in desperation. He tried to find a sign of the spirit, but he could not see him. Zephiel got out of bed and began to pace once more. That last scene left him more confused than ever. (Brunya… Brunya… Why does that name constantly ring in my ear? And why… Why does I cherish it so close to me?) Zephiel couldn't find the answer, but he knew he was going to find it as another energy came in. However, this one was different. It was a black energy, flowing through the window very slowly.

"You… You are not caring like Lyn… Nor are you jolly like Eliwood… I know exactly what you are…"

The energy begins to take form as a bulky man starts to have legs and chest with plated armor covering his body. A head with scraggly hair takes shape, with a powerful axe being the last shape formed. The figure drops the axe to his side with a loud thud.

"You are the one I have been dreading even though I never knew you existed…" The figure nods his head.

"I know not what to call you…"

"Hector." The figure replies. He slowly tears a hole in reality itself with his axe, forming yet another portal. "Come." He says.

Zephiel agrees and steps into the portal, less hesitant this time. He was scared… Very scared… But he knew he must go. This would give him the answers he had been longing for. As he entered, both him and the spirit flew down without a sound. They were here on business and they knew that. As they exited the portal, dark and stormy clouds covered the skies. Zephiel could not recognize this place, but in his heart he knew it was Bern.

"How…" Zephiel turned to Hector, who snapped his fingers and changed the scene. Murdock was kneeling in front of Guinevere. "My lady… These conditions are too much for us… you can't-"

"I'm sorry, are you complaining, Murdock? You do realize that is a sign of insubordination and that is a crime of the highest order. I did not ask for your opinion, I am ordering you to work. Now get to it." Guinevere snapped her fingers.

Murdock looked up with horror in his face. "My lady… Why… Don't be like Zephiel… You can change things…"

"I don't want to hear it. Guards! Take him away!" Guinevere flicked a hand and Murdock was pulled out of the throne room.

Zephiel couldn't do more than stare ahead in shock. He couldn't believe it. Little Guinevere, who wouldn't hurt a fly, like this? Hector snapped his fingers and the scene changed, this time focusing on Brunya once more. She was weeping in the barracks, alone. "My king… Zephiel… Why did this happen? Why is this happening to me? I loved you so much… And yet…" Brunya buried her face in her hands.

"Brunya…" Zephiel turned to Hector. "What is happening? Why is all this happening?"

Hector once more snapped his fingers, going to where some soldiers were gathered around a grave. "Can't say I'm sorry to see him go, but at least he was infinitely better than his sister…"

"Is this what Bern has come to? Work with no breaks? People being executed left and right? I'd rather be in hell than here…"

"We have no choice. We're all stuck in this place."

The soldiers left, and Zephiel stared at shock. He gulped and looked at the grave that stood up behind him and it read. "King Zephiel, ruler with an iron fist."

"No… No! This can't be happening!" Hector approached Zephiel and grabbed him, pushing him into the grave.

"No, please! Have mercy! I'm sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen!" Hector let go of Zephiel. "I can change… This can all be changed… I know what I must do…"

Hector gave out his first small smile and then snapped his fingers once more, and Zephiel awoke in his bed. The light shone in from the window, and the clock said 7:00. Zephiel smiled and jumped out of his bed, dancing around. "It's not too late! It's not too late!"

Murdock steps into the room. "M-Milord? Are you well?"

Zephiel looks at Murdock. "Yes, yes I am! In fact, I'm better than well! Murdock, go tell all the soldiers that they can have the day- no, the week- no, the whole MONTH off! Go celebrate Christmas with your families!" Zephiel runs out of the room, elated, and Murdock could do no more than stare at his retreating figure in shock.

Guinevere was solemnly walking down the hallways, when Zephiel comes running up to her. "Guinevere, why the sad face? It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, but you said we had to work… That's no fun…"

Zephiel picked her up and swung her around. "Forget what I said! We're gonna celebrate Christmas together, no work!"

Guinevere gasped. "You mean it?!" Zephiel nodded. Guinevere got down and clapped quickly. "Thank you so much!" She ran off. Zephiel just looked on and smiled.

"My lord…" Zephiel turned around to see Brunya behind. "I… I brought you a gift…"

Zephiel takes the gift in his hands. He opened it up and saw a picture of him and Brunya, together.

"Brunya… This is great…" Zephiel smiled.

"Well, I just thought… you'd want something nice for Christmas, and…" Zephiel rushed up to Brunya and kissed her smack on the lips. Brunya's eyes widened in shock. Zephiel pulled back and looked at Brunya.

"M-Milord… I-I…"

"Brunya, I love you, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Would you like to come to the Christmas dinner with me?"

Brunya blushed and nodded her head.

"Good. Then it's a date." Zephiel smirked.

Above the castle, four spirits watched the scene occur from a window. They all smiled and gave each other high fives, before flying off and yelling "Merry Christmas, everybody!"

 **The End**


End file.
